Injection valves are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose the fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, their diameter and also various elements of the injection valve being responsible for the way the fluid is dosed may vary in a wide range. In addition to that, injection valves may accommodate an actuator for actuating a needle of the injection valve, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator or piezo electric actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressures. The pressures may be in case of a gasoline engine, for example, in the range of up to 200 bar or even up to 500 bar and in the case of diesel engines in the range of up to 2000 bar and above.
However, during the open phase of the injector valve and after the closing phase, pressure pulsations can occur in the valve body due to fluid acceleration. These pressure pulsations can negatively influence the instantaneous mass flow and the injector linearity causing shot-to-shot instability and part-to-part variations.